


In the garden

by elenilote



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenilote/pseuds/elenilote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrett has moved on but Fenris cannot let go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the garden

Fenris stood in the garden, just out of view from the house up ahead. He was wrapped up in a heavy woollen cloak to ward against the freezing wind and the falling snow. 

He stood, motionless, for a long time, his cheeks turning pink from the wind and the white locks of his hair plastered against his forehead. At last, the lights went out in the topmost window and he turned to leave. He would be back the next night, to stand guard over the man he once loved.

Once, but never again.


End file.
